Team Future: Dimensional Collision
by amalimrock
Summary: Violet & Wilbur are now close friends, hanging out like normal teens should. Occasionally Wilbur has his own adventures he brings Vi into. What they don't know is a looming threat that wants to destroy them along with Todayland from envy and vengeance
1. 1: Another day with Wilbur Robinson

Chapter 1: Another day with Wilbur Robinson

Disclaimer: Meet the Robinsons © Disney

The Incredibles © Pixar

This fanfic is a continuation of Team Future (Implied Willet fic) © artificus

* * *

><p>Violet Parr didn't know how she got herself into this situation. Obviously her idea of a weekend adventure was completely different than Wilbur Robinson's, who constantly craved an adrenaline rush. Putting herself in a life-threatening situation isn't such a bad thing for her. After all, she's a Super, and being in dangerous situations are second nature to her.<p>

Even after dealing with the risk of being erased from existence – twice in the case of Wilbur – Wilbur had not learned his lesson in time travel.

_"Are you sure that this is safe?" Violet questioned with an unsure undertone._

"_Sure! As long as we don't get involved in any major historical events, the side effects to the timeline should be pretty minor." Wilbur said reassuringly._

"_But Carl told me about the incident with the invisible cow, and robot ants, and-"_

"_Oh hush! This should be completely fine. Plus, witnessing the building of the Great Wall of China could be a good collection to my photo album!" Wilbur retaliated before Violet could finish her sentence._

* * *

><p>When the time machine landed on the ground, Wilbur hopped out of it enthusiastically, followed by Violet. He then put the time machine on invisible mode and quickly took out his camera from his backpack.<p>

"Wow, check out the panorama!" he said enthusiastically, and he snapped a few pictures. The view of the giant structure before them stood ominously against the hot afternoon sun.

Violet noted the grueling process that was taking place as the fortress was built. Countless workers were forced to drag large slabs of stone to fill the gaps, and she even noted one of them falling from a great height and shuddered. Her train of thought was broken when Wilbur pulled her in for a photo against the Great Wall in the distance.

"We should go up the hill and take a closer look!" Wilbur signaled Violet to come along as he ran uphill.

"Wait! Don't you think it's dangerous to go any closer?" Vi protested.

"Relax, we'll just stay a safe distance from the construction site and we won't break a sweat!" Wilbur took his camera and zoomed closer to the megalithic work in progress.

Little did he know that a worker from above dropped a barrel as he was taking photographs. That barrel cause a chain reaction within the building at the level below, causing more stone slabs and barrels to roll down the hill, and it was headed their direction!

Violet hesitated, "Wil?"

"Hang on, just a few more shots of the barrels crashing down on…" Wilbur wasn't able to finish his sentence as he realized what was going on. They both screamed and ran away as fast as they could, and the steep slope they were running on wasn't the safest route either. After a while, Violet had to resort to using her force field, signaling to Wilbur to get closer, he ran inside the force field Violet generated like a protectosphere. This prevented them from getting any further cuts or bruises from the rough terrain they were on.

"Gee, we so happen to have to land on a hill, huh?" Violet screamed while holding up the force field.

"Hey!" Wilbur shouted, out of breath. "It's not easy…to know where you'll land…in these historical events!" He took the keys to the time machine and switched it on to visible mode, where they both hopped on and left immediately before they could do any more damage to themselves and the time stream.

As soon as they were back in the present of Todayland, they rode the transport tubes back up to Wilbur's room, where they were able to unwind and have a laugh at the adventure they just had. Wilbur compared his experience to when he once had a time travel trip to King Tut's tomb, and Violet threw in her comment describing that it was like her experience of running away from Syndrome's minions before she became a renowned superhero.

After a while, Carl the robot stormed into Wilbur's room, looking less than impressed. He was obviously bringing news about what his trip had altered in the present. Wilbur was planning to space out on whatever Carl pointed out, but the brassy robot's choice of words made it quite hard to ignore.

"Thanks to you and your girlfriend, the Great Wall of China is now a whole mile shorter and doesn't pass through Chang An anymore!"

"Carl, she's not my girlfriend!" Wilbur retaliated. Violet stifled a laugh to Wilbur's reaction. She, unlike Wilbur, already got used to being referred to Wilbur's girlfriend, even thought there isn't any romantic relationship going on with them at the moment.

"Oh great! There you are!" A familiar voice beamed in from the open door. "I'd love for the two of you to help me with my new designs!"

"Tallulah? I'm not so sure-" Violet wasn't able to finish her sentence before Wilbur's lively red-headed cousin dragged them off his room and into hers.

"You wouldn't believe what I've finally thought of for my winter collection – Cathedrals!"

"Do I really have to?" Wilbur whined.

"Yes, yes you do. I need an objective point of view for this W.I.P!" Tallulah beamed, but we can pretty much guess what would happen if Wilbur gave her a harsh review of her ideas anyway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in an underground laboratory, a man donning a white lab coat is rigorously researching further into the construction of Cornelius's time machine, and making modifications to another contraption that copies the time machine so that it can give a different function. Piles of books on Revised Special Relativity were open, and blueprints are scattered all over the worktable. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, but his passion and pent up aggression is what drove him forward for this project.<p>

He took a few steps back after finishing his modifications for the new prototype machine. He got into it, and turned the engine on. The normal transporting systems seem to be functioning. He then checked the system's invisibility mode, which was working as intended. He then typed in a few numbers into the keypad, and it seemed to open a portal outside of the vehicle, so that the machine could drive into it. That portal was transparent enough to see what is on the other side, and with that, the man grinned at the result.

* * *

><p>The two teenagers had their bodies adjusted in rigid positions according to Tallulah's liking.<p>

"Okay, what do you think of this design?" Tallulah asked enthusiastically.

"It's fine," Wilbur lied through his teeth.

"I like the sharp accents on the headpiece," Violet played along too.

"Right," Tallulah then looked through her drawer. "Now where did I put this thing?" she said to herself.

Just then, Lazlo flew in on his propeller hat and began spray painting the room, interrupting Tallulah. "Lazlo!" she yelled. "How many times have I told you to stay out of my way when I'm working here?"

"I need to work into this space for my mural to look complete!" Lazlo argued.

The two redheaded siblings began fighting over their issue of personal space, calling each other names, and whatnot, which is typical for any sibling relationship. Seeing this as an opportunity to escape, Wilbur whispered to Violet, "Let's make a break for it before she decides to dye our hair a different colour!" Violet happily complied, taking off the props on her head – Violet refuses to acknowledge the headpieces as hats – and turned invisible and sneaked out with Wilbur.

By the time they've managed to get out, Violet realized that it's time for her to return to the Parr household.

"Well, it was quite an adventure today, wasn't it?" Wilbur asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I didn't expect it. Never thought that Gaston would use tomatoes during lunch this time around, and that time travelling trip was…quite a ride!" Violet replied shyly. She was really accustomed to the Robinson's eccentric family to be able to mention about Gaston, who usually uses meat as ammunition.

"I know, right?" Wilbur struck a confident pose. "Say, would you like to come over again tomorrow?"

"Well, my nieces- I mean, sisters may get bored since Dash is on a business trip. But I would love to." Violet flashed a smile before she took her bike and rode off in the sunset.

Wilbur waved goodbye to her before he entered his house.

**Author's Note: I know some of you who know me don't really like crossover pairings. But I think Willet/Vibur is actually quite a convincing one, especially after reading Team Future (who I believe the authoress herself was the first to conceive that pairing) so, with permission from artificus, I've started this little sequel, which will crossover another fandom. Of course, this may sound weird first, but this is my experimental writing, just to see how far I can go without screwing up the canon too much. **


	2. 2: To the Future?

Chapter 2: To the Future?

Disclaimer: Meet the Robinsons © Disney

The Incredibles © Pixar

This fanfic is a continuation of Team Future © artificus

* * *

><p>Wilbur looked up at his room's ceiling. He wasn't able to sleep just yet, as his mind wanders on imaginary scenarios played in his head.<p>

_I would've loved to just walk up to her and surprise her with flowers one day._ He thought. _Nah, that's kinda boring, and too obvious anyway. What if I had time travelled to her past and saved her from being cryogenetically frozen?_

_Wilbur had arrived just in time to notice the building Violet was in was beginning to collapse. "Future Boy is in!" he talked into his earpiece as he ran into the building. He kicked through the elevator doors and slid down a rope, tracing out where Violet's scream could be heard. _

"_Don't worry, ma'am," he struck a pose. "Future boy is here!" He saw how she was teetering on the edge of a breaking platform and gave her a hand. He then shot up a grapple hook from his belt and it began to reel them both upwards. All the while Violet was hugging against his body tightly and could feel her heart beating against his chest. He felt truly heroic. "Just like in the comic books," he thought to himself. But the problem is…they wouldn't have become close, and by the time he's gone back to 2037, Violet would've been much older than he._

He groaned at that realisation. "So much for playing the hero." He flipped his body over and looked out the window. Maybe he could catch a star out there and make a necklace out of it to give to Vi. His imagination was beginning to go out of this world, and before he knew it, he was already sleeping.

The next morning, Wilbur woke with a start. He realise he had minutes left before Violet would come to his house for another round of his time travelling adventures. He immediately ran to his bathroom and did his morning routine, taking extra care for his cowlick as he heard a ring from the doorbell.

"Good morning, Lefty!" Violet chirped as the one-eyed octopus butler opened the door to allow her in. He murmured his greetings before handing her a few light bites.

"Oh, it's ok. I've had a big breakfast this morning, thanks." Violet respectfully declined Lefty's offer.

Carl slipped through the transport tube into Wilbur's room and knocked on his bathroom door impatiently, "Wilbur, your girlfriend's here."

"Gimme a sec!" Wilbur replied as he continued to gel his hair so the tip stays sharp. He stuck his fingers out like guns at his own reflection before opening the door and rushing to the transport tube. Little did he know that poor Carl was slammed against the wall by the door when he opened it.

Strangely, Violet found herself talking to Spike and Dmitri, as they normally would've been arguing with each other about everything. They talked about which flowerpots were their favourite. Predictably, it had been the ones at the front, because it would give the visitors a fright most of the time.

Wilbur sneaked on Violet from behind and gave her a jab in the stomach. This caused Violet to scream in surprise.

"You're really asking for it, Wilbur!" Violet held her stomach, suppressing a laugh.

"Yeah. Hey, about today…I actually need help with my history homework." Wilbur said while holding his hands behind him.

"Why couldn't you have done it the day before?" Violet asked.

"It slipped my mind! I can't help it, Vi."

"Procrastinator." Violet shrugged. "You'll be dead as soon as you start college."

"And that's the last thing on my mind." Wilbur and Violet rode up the tube to his room so that his homework could be finished.

* * *

><p>The man in the white coat watched the two teenagers closely on his new machine. It was set on invisible mode so that neither the teens nor the entire family could detect him.<p>

He was waiting for a suitable time to execute his plan, all the while grinning at a thought.

* * *

><p>As soon as lunchtime was over, Wilbur brought Violet down to the garage once again, ready for another time travelling adventure without discretion from his parents.<p>

"You know, Liz and I haven't been talking so much lately." Violet began while rubbing her left hand, looking a bit worried. "She thinks that I'm spending way too much time with you than with her."

"Heh, why so?" Wilbur said casually.

"And in return she's spending more time with Pete and occasionally ignoring me while he's around." the raven haired girl rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, those two are dating, and oblivious to their surroundings most of the time."

"They are?" Violet exclaimed. "Why am I the last to know these things?"

"Pete told me all about their first date 2 months ago and she hasn't? That's…bad." Wilbur pondered a bit. "But what could be a better way to distract yourself with another round of Captain Future style adventure?"

"I guess," Violet said. "Please tell me we're not going to witness the French revolution."

"Nope, keep guessing."

"Mexican revolution?"

"Nu-uh."

"Russian revolution?"

"Stop throwing in guesses relating to my history homework."

Violet rolled her eyes, "Okay, I give up."

"Oh, you'll love what I have in mind." Wilbur winked. "This one's going to be completely different than all of my trips so far."

"Oh no," Violet said with a tone of nervousness. "We're not going…to the future, are we?"

"Oh yes." Wilbur hopped into the blue time machine. "Besides, aren't you curious to how life would be like after 20 years or so?"

"Maybe, but I'm worried that we might still damage the time stream." Violet hesitated. "Maybe only two years ahead just to see our graduation?"

"Gosh, you can be so meek sometimes. Be a bit more daring, won't you? Who's the super heroine here?"

She folded her arms and only gave Wilbur a glare, obviously expecting him to not go that far into the future.

"Maybe just ten years ahead?" he bargained. She still didn't answer.

"Five?"

Violet looked up in thought a while. "That won't hurt too much."

"Great. Five years to the future it is!" He started the engines of the vehicle, and the rooftop of the garage opened, ready to let the time machine to take off. He punched in a few numbers in the keypad to indicate that they're going 5 years ahead.

"To the future!" he chanted as he accelerated the time machine forward. A bubble formed around the machine as it entered a portal into the time ahead of them.

They did not expect that the future looked completely different, even if it has only been half a decade forward. Violet looked outwards to notice that there was a whitewashed, Victorian building to their left. What's even scarier was the fact that beyond the building was actually the edge to outer space.

"What happened to Earth?" Violet exclaimed.

Wilbur murmured something incomprehensible, having mixed feelings of curiousity and worry going on at the same time. He put his time machine on stealth mode so he could take a closer look at what was below them.

It was a strange sight indeed. Anthropomorphic aliens were walking about the white building, and beyond them was a port for a space ship in shape of a boat, Beyond all that were little planetoids, floating archipelagos, and a crescent moon that seemed to look down on the two teenagers unpromisingly.


	3. 3: Strange New Grounds

Chapter 3: Strange New Grounds

Disclaimer: Meet the Robinsons © Disney

The Incredibles © Pixar

This fanfic is a continuation of Team Future © artificus

* * *

><p>They landed the time machine on an open space next to the austere, white building. Violet and – surprisingly – Wilbur were both hesitant on getting off the machine; they wanted to feel more prepared for treading on unfamiliar grounds, so they looked for something, anything, they could get a hold on before they leave the time machine undetected.<p>

Violet checked the coordinates of the time machine. Strangely, it indicated that they would've still been near the Robinson's household, and not too far from the Parr's either.

Wilbur fumbled whilst opening the trunk of the time machine. He took out a duffel bag that contained volumes of Captain Future comic books.

"Comic books! Seriously?" Violet cracked. "How will this help?"

"Hang in there, will you?" He swept aside his comic books to reveal a hidden zipper under the piles of books. He unzipped it, and took out a set of costumes and tossed one to Violet.

"Here, put it on," Wilbur told Violet as he took off his shirt (and a thousand fangirls screamed.)

"How do you expect me to squeeze into this little…suit?" Violet continued to question.

"The material is extra stretchable." Wilbur continued to strip down into his boxers, and noticing that Violet was looking at him funny, he motioned for her to look away. "Didn't think that I wouldn't think about my best friend when I bring her out to adventures like these, huh?" He said as he zipped up the suit on his back.

Wilbur looked around to find that Violet was gone, not wanting to be seen changing. But her voice could still be heard, "Lemme guess, you got this invisible technology from Edna Mode?"

"Actually, my dad has the technology for it." said Wilbur. "But Edna sounds familiar, I think he worked with her briefly at one point?"

Violet turned herself visible again as soon as the whole bodysuit is on. "Why are these necessary again?"

"It's easier to interrogate people this way," said Wilbur as he brought out a backpack and checked its contents. "Plus, we look incredible."

"Har-har. Very funny," Violet said, unimpressed by his mention of her former superhero team that consisted of her family.

"Anyway, I'm armed," Wilbur put on his Varsity Chargeball glove on for self defense. "We should check this place out."

He sneaked off in a quick, stylised, cartoonish manner that resembled his favourite superhero, Captain Future. The costumes they had were also similar in design of the comic book hero. Perhaps it was bought off the rack from a shop that's dedicated to Captain Future, or maybe a Captain Future convention. Wherever it was, Wilbur was feeling more confident in himself, as he imagined this scenario to be really similar to issue #61, where Captain Future was zapped into outer space during one of his fights with an arch nemesis. He was also glad he managed to get the suit tailored specifically for Violet's superpower, with the help of Carl, to act as his safety net in case he got caught accessing his father's lab without permission. It was originally going to be a surprise for her, when he was thinking about forming an official Team Future ever since the strange event during Halloween.

Wilbur motioned for Violet to come forward. She turned herself invisible, and the suit did the same. He scouted around, waiting for Violet to turn herself visible again before he could proceed into the building.

"I'm here," Violet whispered and made herself visible, which made Wilbur jump.

"Don't do that!" said Wilbur. He pointed towards a door and the two of them headed that direction, trying to still stay hidden between pillars.

A young human chap was walking towards the building, looking enthusiastic with a slight tinge of nervousness. He walked up the staircase that lead to the front door and took a huge breath as he trotted a few more steps toward the nicely painted wooden door.

Wilbur jumped at the chance and seized the young boy and dragged him to Team Future's – as Wilbur preferred to call his team of he and Violet – hiding spot.

"Special agent of the TCTF. Identify yourself!" Wilbur quickly flashed a piece of paper on the poor victim before grabbing him by the shirt to intimidate him.

"The what?" the other human boy said, shocked.

"Time continuum task force, now state who you are before I resort to violence!"

"Wai-wait wait! What did I do?"

"I never asked for another question, answer mine first."

"J-Jim Hawkins! James Pleiades Hawkins?" he trembled.

"Where are you from?"

"M-m-Mon-tressor. What do you want from me?"

Wilbur looked around a little bit, "Where are we?"

Violet, who initially had a facepalm as soon as Wilbur intercepted that lad named Jim, put another palm across her face out of sheer embarrassment. "I should've been more assertive about changing my clothes," she thought to herself. "He's acting ridiculous, and we look even more ridiculous!"

"The Interstellar Academy…I have an entrance test to take so can you please leave me alone?" Jim seemed to be able to detect Wilbur's gimmick, and his initial shock had subsided. Wilbur let him go, and he dashed off into the school building without looking back.

Poor Jim ran across the hallway as fast as he could. Many questions were racing around his head. "Who were those people? Why haven't I heard of the TCTF before? What's with the strange costumes?"

Jim decided to try and shake the thoughts off his head. His success for his future depended on him passing the entrance exam for the ISA. He prayed hard that he didn't screw anything up that the examiner wanted from him. After all, how hard can circling a few choices in the question paper be?

Unfortunately, this entrance test was not as objective and superficial as he thinks it would be. The ISA have high standards, and one of the ways of sifting through their potential candidates was to ask questions that require personal and honest answers. These questions would be well answered if the candidate isn't distracted, which means that Jim isn't going to be in his optimum performance today.

* * *

><p>"Interstellar Academy…how did we end up in space?" Wilbur pondered.<p>

"Hey, I know as much as you do," said Violet. "We should just call this adventure off and get back into the time machine."

With that said, they decided to head back to the time machine parked at the back of the building.

* * *

><p><em>Oh yes…everything is going according to plan. <em>The white coated scientist looked at his screen that observed the teenagers. He pressed a button that caused the camera to zoom out and noticed the surroundings that the teens were trapped in, and noted a few robot cops that were behind the building. He carried a sense of pride as his plan for revenge on Cornelius Robinson is going on as he expected.

**Author's Note: I'm afraid that Wilbur may seem OOC in this chapter. But then, what less could you expect from someone with an eccentric family and loves comic books? And it's also a different kind of trouble he's getting into. Treasure Planet inclusion ftw. Just so you know, it's after the movie has taken place and before any sequel to TP whatsoever. btw, those who love literary analysis, you'll find that clothes are going to be quite a significant symbol later.**


	4. 4: Caught

Chapter 4: Caught

Disclaimer: Meet the Robinsons, Treasure Planet © Disney

The Incredibles © Pixar

This fanfic is a continuation of Team Future © artificus

* * *

><p>Violet was beginning to feel frustrated about this trip. First off, she thinks Wilbur's fanboy attitude is not needed for unfamiliar grounds like this. But she was slightly thankful for the usefulness of the suit he gave her. It had the same function as her old Incredible's suit, perhaps more, but she doesn't have time to check it out now. Secondly, she was also irked by Wilbur's impulsiveness. That poor Jim boy must've been scared of his life when Wilbur suddenly interrogated him, being the only human that they could spot out of the majority of alien species around them.<p>

Speaking of which, most of them seemed to have a canine or feline appearance, with some occasion of spotting reptilians and amphibians. Most of them were donning a white uniform, and some were spotted in navy blue. As soon as they came to the back of the building she also noted robots in a matte blue colour, who were also doing something to their time machine!

"Hey! Stop!" Wilbur yelled and threw a chargeball at one of the robots. The Varsity Chargeball glove had enough power to disintegrate it in one blow.

"Halt!" a robot with white gloves approached the team, and he was also met with a brutal end from Wilbur's chargeball as well.

"Send in reinforcements," one of the remaining robots spoke into his earpiece in a monotone voice.

"Oh no you don't!" Wilbur exclaimed as he shot a chargeball at him, but the robot rolled over in time to dodge the incoming blast.

"Just get into the time machine!" Violet yelled as she dragged him to the machine. Suddenly, she jerked as a current was shocked through her system. The blue vehicle was surrounded by an electric field, clamping the vehicle down and stunning any intruders.

"Vi!" Wilbur attended to the stunned Violet, and then noted that they were surrounded by more robots.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on guys." Wilbur spoke in a pacifying voice. "TCTF agent Wilbur- hey!"

A robot snatched up the paper that Wilbur presented similar in manner with Jim before this. He observed the flimsy white paper, and if only robots cops like he had emotions, he would've burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" he spoke monotonously as he held up the paper into Wilbur's face.

When Violet came to, she noticed that Wilbur did the same stunt he did with Jim, and as the robot held the paper to Wilbur's face, she groaned.

"Why the heck would you want to use a piece of i_fanart/i_for your gimmick?"

"Well, I was going to flash it in an instant without him taking notice of its details." Wilbur argued. "And that girl made me look like a lady killer here, so why not?"

"Wilbur!"

"What?"

Their banter was cut short when the robot asked the two teens, "Is this vehicle yours?"

"Yes, and we'd like to have it back, please. Thanks for taking care of it with your…advanced use of criminal protection with the electric field and such." Wilbur spoke in a quick manner to try and avoid as much trouble with the robots as possible. "So we'll get in and leave this place and we can all forget this ever happened, ok?"

"Not so fast," the robot cop stopped them. "You're coming with me."

Soon, the two teens found themselves handcuffed and brought to a space shuttle by the robot officer. The doors were shut when they entered, and blaring noises were made with the shuttle siren, similar to a police car back in Todayland. Violet swore under her breath and hoped that she could turn herself invisible now. But that move may arouse even greater suspicion with the police officers. She wanted to shrink back and forget that this experience had ever happened as soon as they are able to get back. She wished she could speak out or do something else than what Wilbur did, because obviously his antics landed them in more trouble than she could imagine.

The time machine was towed behind with the police shuttle. The journey to wherever it was they're heading was awfully silent. Wilbur detected Violet's frustration and decided not to talk more; else it may cause her to snap at him or worse.

The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her. So he silently promised that he try not to do more stupid actions so that they could get back to their time without much trouble.

When they landed at their destination, they noted the giant letters that donned the grey building before them: Montressor Juvenile Hall.

Wilbur gulped. He's been into trouble umpteen times before, but not to this magnitude. The robots ushered the two of them into a cell and barred the doors with force field beams. He looked out of the cell and noticed the robot rolling on his wheels towards the front desk. His head tilt forward for 180 degrees and took out a plug with his free hand, and then plugged it into another officer's bare head. Data of the incident was transferred through this mechanism. When it was complete, he drew the plug back into his neck, and the head was set on top of the officer again.

"What do you propose we do?" the officer asked the other robot at the desk, with the same monotone voice.

"We should let…higher authorities decide what to do with the unauthorized vehicle." the desk officer spoke back with an equally unchanging pitch.

Wilbur witnessed the events unfolding before his eyes. Since he was used to a more humanoid robot than the officers he saw, he was slightly creeped out as well, let alone the silence surrounding the atmosphere between he and Violet.

Silence. The tense atmosphere was beginning to eat Wilbur up inside. He tried to think of something to say, anything, just to break the layers of ice that Violet has begun to build between them. Violet sat on the ground with feet curled up to her chest, and arms folded across them in a defensive position like a cocoon.

Wilbur blew a whistle, which he hoped would shatter the invisible ice fortress Violet created. Nothing. He then made a few silly sounds with the roll of his tongue, hoping to earn a giggle. No reaction. He looked towards Violet, who then looked away and stared at the wall.

"Come on, Vi. I'm sure we can get out of this."

_We'd better._ she thought to herself. _I should've just chosen to catch up with Liz today, even if I may seem like a spare part with her and Pete._

Wilbur interpreted her non-verbal response as "Leave me alone" and he does so. He brushed the front of his hair slightly with his fingers and looked outwards again. At least the noise from outside was comforting to him.

"My, Captain Amelia, you're quite chirpy today." a canine humanoid spoke as he walked downstairs, followed by a feline humanoid whom Wilbur could assume she is Captain Amelia.

"Please, Drew. Just Amelia would do." She walked down with an air of authority, but still radiated with warmth. "You've done an excellent job keeping this place in shape as it was 4 decades ago."

"Oh no-no, Captain. I insist that I must know my rank before a highly respectable spacer gracing my presence." He took a bow before the captain. "And I hear it will be quite a while when I will see you inspecting this building again."

"Yes, my family will be needing a mother soon." she felt her bulge in her stomach and continued to walk on.

It was then when she noticed Wilbur and her ears perked up, facing the two teenagers in the holding cell. "And what did these two incendiaries do?"

"Oh…they are new here." Drew noted. "Officer,"

"Yes, sir." The robot saluted.

"Could you show us what happened with these two?"

"Yes, sir." The robot projected from his eyes to show everything that the officer witnessed about the two of them, from discovering a cloaked vehicle, to Wilbur and Violet coming from the distance, with Wilbur armed with charged ammunition attacking the other robot officers, until how they ended up here.

"Well that seems like a strange case invading the ISA grounds." Drew commented. "I haven't seen anyone dressed up like they do as well. It's almost as if they were asking for it."

Amelia walked to the human teenagers and examined them.

"Are you from the Empire?" she inquired.

"No." Wilbur trembled. He wanted to say more and explain everything, but he held back.

Captain Amelia then asked the officer to show her the vehicle that they came with. The desk officer pressed a button and the time machine rose from the platform below. She walked around it observed with awe.

"Fascinating, I haven't seen anything like this ever since the voyage to Treasure Planet."

"Yes, and it is taking energy from an unauthorised source as well."

"I think this best calls for the work of my husband. He may be able to study into this contraption and perhaps break down the components-"

"WAIT!" Wilbur cried suddenly, and the two, along with the two other robots, looked at him. "It's a time machine! We're from a-a different time stream. Yeah. If you break it down we won't be able to return to our time and will be stuck here in this time forever!"

_How absurd does that sound?_ Drew thought skeptically. "Officer, is that boy lying?"

The robot made a few beeping sounds, calculating with his AI, and then came out with, "No, sir."

"'Tis a weird case indeed." Drew responded, tilting his head observing the teenagers.

**Author's Note: This fic is also found in my deviantArt, and has background music as an extra feature. You can find it at linglijing (dot) deviantart (dot) com**


	5. 5: Compensation and Delay

Chapter 5: Compensation and Delay

Disclaimer: Meet the Robinsons, Treasure Planet © Disney

The Incredibles © Pixar

This fanfic is a continuation of Team Future © artificus

* * *

><p>"Drew," Captain Amelia began. "I think you know best."<p>

The canidid thought for a while, and then cleared his throat. "For possession of an unauthorized vehicle, moving violation 9-0-2, section 15, paragraph…" he paused, and looked towards the robot officer for help, while keeping a straight expression.

"Ten," the officer said.

"Thank you. Along with unnecessary assault on authoritative forces, 3-0-5, section 11, paragraph 23, you are both sentenced to a week's work of community service."

"WHAT?" both Wilbur and Violet exclaimed.

"Understand that maintaining officer bots take up a lot of the government's budget. Especially in times like these when Montressor's running on a deficit."

The two teens looked at each other. Wilbur's eyes screamed desperation, whereas Violet held a glare that was filled with contempt. They both looked at Drew before another mental clash of daggers could be thrown. The bars were shut off, and they were both lead away to a room that contained a set of battered uniforms.

Wilbur wanted to make a break for it, to use his karate moves, mimicking a movie he seen when a bandit took out the guard before he cold be executed. So, he did the same, Using knowledge of the robot and human anatomy, he quickly disabled the ones that held them back and grabbed Violet who was protesting against his brilliant idea. The halls were flooded with a red light and a throbbing noise that signaled that a prisoner was getting away.

"Hah! Seemed like mom's lessons did have its practical uses after all!" Wilbur said confidently. When they reached back to the front desk, he shoved off the scrawny robot and punched the same button that revealed the time machine. He bashed against it impatiently as the platform rose slowly into the surface muttering, "Come on," like an incantation. The time machine gleamed as it rose and Wilbur looked like he had found a pot of gold in rainbow's end. He grabbed Violet who was reluctantly screaming and ranting on about responsibility. But that escape plan was cut short as soon as he rammed against the same electric field they've implemented when they clammed their time machine down. Wilbur lay on the floor shocked, but he knew that he was defeated the instant he saw the robot cops in his hazy field of vision before the world around him drowned in darkness.

Wilbur cursed under his breath from thinking about the possibility of failure of his escape plan. i_We don't know if that stupid electric clamper is still there. _/i Violet was thinking, and half-praying that Wilbur doesn't think about escaping from this. She's angry enough at him, and she doesn't want any more of his rather immature antics that will get them into further trouble, and, as a super, she feels obliged to follow what's in a society's best interests.

They were separated into two different changing rooms to ensure their privacy (sorry, girls.) After they were changed into their uniforms they stepped out of their rooms. The robot led them to a waiting room while arrangements were made for the two of them. The Juvenile hall supplied accommodations, and the schedule was such that they will work for about 7 hours with breaks in between, to complete a total of 50 hours of community service. What they will be serving for is to help build the Benbow Inn. It was the only one available that was near enough, since the inn was private property and didn't have the rights for government robots to do any help with their construction.

After being told what they were to do – with Wilbur questioning the possible safety issues, but he was then reassured by an authoritative glare and "We will make sure you are safe." – they were then lead out to the building grounds of Benbow Inn.

* * *

><p>Benbow Inn was a dying family business, and made even worse when there was a pirate raid and it was burnt to the ground. However, by some miracle, the owner's son was able to find buried treasure worth more than Montressor's old budget surplus a decade ago, and they were able to find materials to rebuild the Inn once again. At first, it was estimated that it would take at least 2 years to finish with a small team of less than 5, but with two extra hands to serve for a week, it could mean that the building process could be sped up. Even if it may not be insignificant, the new company Sarah Hawkins would have with her building process could prove to be enjoyable.<p>

That is…until she realized that she had two teenagers around the age of Jim to help her.

The officer had explained everything to her, and was even offered a personal appeal from Captain Amelia to take them in. Sarah felt apprehensive as she skimmed through the words, she couldn't find any reason to believe that they were a "strange case" and it was "something she would have never experienced before," but was later reassured that "they still seemed fairly disciplined, behaving well and silent throughout the process."

Wilbur and Violet faced Mrs. Hawkins, whom both awaited her directions for work as she finished her conversation with the robot cop. She led them near the building site and then turned on a small device that projected the plan for the construction of the new Benbow Inn. She began describing all the intricate details that would make the building, clicking on the projection to zoom into the building whenever necessary. Violet noted that while Sarah had a sense of hesitation in her describing so much work for such a building, she still felt her air of passion seeping through her words, suggesting that she really wants the building to be finished as soon as possible and for business to run again. She thought it would be for the better if she didn't use any of her superpowers – in which she wasn't sure if they had any use for construction anyway – or for Wilbur to use his contraptions that will frighten her because of how alien they are in comparison to this place. She wasn't even sure that this future was how it is intended in the first place. Maybe this was how much the time stream would be altered because of Wilbur?

"Anyway, I think you can come help me with finishing off the bottom floor…" she looked to the raven-haired teen girl and awaited an introduction from her. Even if she knew their names from the officer already she still wanted to have an air of hospitality.

"Violet," she said frankly and held her hand out.

"Pleased to meet you," Sarah took her hand and shook it. "And you-"

"Wilbur Robinson," he also held his hand forward.

"Yes, Wilbur." Sarah also shook hands. "You can start constructing the floor frames for the second floor. I have a robot assistant named B.E.N who could help you along the way. My son should be back from his new school any moment now and you'll have the extra help you need."

Wilbur nodded his head at the directions given.

"Well, whenever you're ready, we can start checking off those hours!" Sarah began to walk into the construction site and signaled them to come along.

"Ok, let's do it!" Wilbur clasped his hands in eagerness. "Robinson style!"

Violet abruptly held her hand at Wilbur's face. She quickly whispered to his ear, "Don't frighten her."

"These gadgets of mine could speed up the process," he complained.

"They barely know what kind of past we came from. It's better not to act eccentric like we always do and blend in."

"Well it can't be that bad. Plus I don't have any supernatural ability that could pretty much weird anyone out."

Violet suppressed a curse and stomped on the ground, which looked particularly childish, even though she's already 16. "I'm serious Wilbur. Don't you dare!" she then stormed off in direction to Mrs. Hawkins, taking offense to what Wilbur said.

"Wait, no! That's not how I wanted that to mean!" Wilbur ran to catch up to them. "Violet! You know I can't control my tongue sometimes!"

**Author's note: Yeah, haven't updated in a bit. I have tons of things to do (if you've seen my latest dA journal it lists everything) and quite happy that I'm able to finish off chapter 5 today. Also, Violet's feelings of "I want to get out of here" isn't emphasized here enough. But I'm saving that for the next chapter though.**

**(long overdue)**

**Reviewer thanks -**

**wemokitty: thanks, I hope you'll enjoy the fanfic throughout!**

**artificus: I'm glad it solved the problem! I liked the suits too, and needed to find a way to piece the puzzle without causing a plot hole **

**BamBrixBam: hahah scream-laugh, that's a reaction that I've first heard coined from you. btw, feel free to criticize my writing too. I'm pretty sure there are spelling errors in my wall of Berlin text :P **


	6. 6: Burning and Building Bridges

Chapter 6: Burning and Building Bridges

Disclaimer: Meet the Robinsons, Treasure Planet © Disney

The Incredibles © Pixar

This fanfic is a continuation of Team Future © artificus

* * *

><p>Violet couldn't believe that her special abilities were insulted. This time it was not by a random stranger, but by Wilbur! She took out her pent up frustration towards polishing the wooden floor, putting more layers of wax than required.<p>

"Violet, don't you think that's enough of the wood polish?" a voice snapped her out of her robotic actions of brushing back and fourth.

"Sorry, Mrs. Hawkins." said Violet as she shook her head.

"Is there anything wrong, dear?"

"No, not much…" Violet adjusted her work gloves nervously.

There was a pause to allow Violet to readjust herself before Mrs. Hawkins spoke again.

"It's alright Violet. I have a teenage son too. I can understand." Mrs. Hawkins approached the raven-haired girl.

Violet took a deep breath. "Well…"

* * *

><p>Jim's apprehension had been sinking in as soon as he stepped out of the examination hall. Throughout the journey back in the space cab, he had been quiet, which was an old trait he had when he was the old Jim, prior to the events at Treasure Planet. New Jim would've been chatty and open, but now he had his arms folded and his head leaning against the glass, staring out into the stars, mind wandering halfway across the galaxy. Not even the nuzzle of Morph could sooth Jim's anxiety.<p>

He slouched and trudged through the mud from a previous rainfall to the building site of Benbow Inn. His head hung low, and his eyes darted from one point of the pathway to another.

"Hi dear." his mom greeted when he was in line with her sight. "How was it?"

Jim let out a soft moan and looked up. And what he saw next made his spine froze. The two costumed psychos, but now only in a grey battered uniform, what are they doing here? Before he knew it, he was running to the portable washroom next to the building site, and belting his lungs out that remotely reminded Wilbur of Spike and Dmitri.

Sarah, looking concerned, headed to the portable washroom and knocked on the door. Violet and Wilbur watched on from where they were working.

"What are those two doing here?" Jim abruptly opened the door and whispered in an annoyed tone.

"Well, they're here to serve us, Jim." Sarah answered.

"We have actual juveniles here?" Jim exclaimed.

"Nothing wrong with that, they seem to be just like you before your trip to Treasure Planet."

"Just like me? Mom, they intercepted me while I was on my way to the exam hall. And I was pretty nervous about going into the room thinking I needed some physical training to pass the entrance exam, and it turns out to be questions that imply you follow some sort of generic honour code. How do you think I was able to think straight back there?"

"Look Jim, you did your best in the exam. Don't panic so much about it."

Morph couldn't agree more to that sentiment and thus echoed her saying, "Don't panic, don't panic."

Jim turned away. He knew his mom was the down-to-earth type and gets skeptical about coincidences like that.

* * *

><p>It took Wilbur a while to register that the guy who went into the bathroom to scream also turned out to be the same guy he interrogated in ISA grounds. The chances of having the same person to be the son of an Inn owner was very slim, but why here? Why now? He had to figure out a way to apologise to him without setting off an internal bomb. He took the spare safety helmet on the corner and thought of handing it to him as he came up.<p>

Jim climbed up the wooden ladder up to where the weirdo with the cowlick worked on. He thought that the first floor looked pretty solid, and that the girl didn't seem as aggressive as the guy. So he did get a bit nervous seeing him again.

They look at each other. Awkward silence. Their eyes darted away a split second later. Wilbur slowly approached Jim and stuttered a bit," Here's your helmet."

"Nah, I won't be needing it," Jim shrugged it off.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm still a stranger to this world y'kno." Wilbur casually leaned against a wooden pillar.

Jim only walked towards a big piece of metal that had gears and gizmos on. He looked back to Wilbur for a bit and said, "Careful, that's not stable." Wilbur unconsciously complied with that statement and stopped leaning on it. In doing so, he noticed that Jim stepped on a button that caused the gadget to spring up a sail. The vehicle then took off after a few pedaling on the levers, leaving Wilbur's mouth agape.

"Why didn't my dad think of that?" Wilbur thought to himself. After a while he realized that he didn't have a team mate as was promised by Mrs. Hawkins. He yelled after the moving vehicle, "Oh sure, be back after gathering more supplies…or not!"

With that, he realized no one would notice him using some Robinson's gadgets here to work on the floor. "Reassembler, here I come," Wilbur smiled slyly.

* * *

><p>"Anyway, I know this all sounds insane, Mrs. Hawkins. But yeah, we're also pretty disoriented about it," said Violet.<p>

Sarah strangely felt really sorry for her. On her mind she was jumbled up thinking that Violet could be a compulsive liar, but yet her eyes seemed to say otherwise. She only nodded as Violet let her frustrations about this mess up out.

"Wilbur hasn't been helping a lot either. He can be so childish and rebellious, sometimes I wonder why I wind up in the mess he creates."

At the mention of his name, he seized fooling around with his charge ball gloves and decided to overhear the conversation downstairs. He had all the time in the world to tune in because his gadgets helped him assemble the flooring, walls and ceiling within less than 2 minutes.

"Was there a reason for you to stick around?"

"I owe his dad my life, which is another story on its own." Violet shrugged. "I guess I didn't even have to get to know his son in the process anyway. I was especially angry that he called me weird! A hipster! When all this time I have only wanted to be more normal. Believe me when I tell you he's more of a hipster than I am."

At that accusation, Wilbur gave a look and thought, "I didn't outright call her a hipster!"

"And it isn't that I want to fall into peer pressure and totally conform, but normal like, not eccentric. I only chose to put up with his eccentric family and all that only because of Mr. Robinson!"

Wilbur got up abruptly from the floor and taking out his anger from Violet's backstabbing, he used a chargeball from his gloves and threw it against the fragile wooden wall. The wall, unable to handle the force and heat from the ball, broke, and soot dotted around the area where the ball went through the wood. Frightened of the consequences of his actions, he quickly dived into his backpack and dug out his tools. The reassembler wasn't built to fix damages like that of a hole through wood, so he had to find something else quickly. As he dug further, he only managed to find a prototype atom cloner, which seems to be the quickest choice he could latch his hands to and dashed to the hole. Unfortunately, the prototype was really inefficient in causing those wood atoms to clone themselves, and there's also the danger of overcloning them, which will cause the wood to have a weird protrusion.

Before he knew it, it was already getting late, but Wilbur wasn't done with fixing the cavity. Jim was also came back from his joyride, and was really surprised at the speed of how he managed to finish the second floor within a few hours. But as he stepped into the building, he noticed Wilbur was trying to do something to a wall with a small gun. Curious, he asked aloud, "What are you doing?"

Wilbur shot a quick glance out of fear and answered, "Trying to fix the wall."

Jim approached calmly to the damage Wilbur had done, "Using a laser gun would only make it worse." Morph got curious and looked at the gadget he was holding, and wasn't too sure that it was a laser gun as Jim thought, letting out an "Hmm" in the process.

"Here, use this." Jim handed him a tin of wood filler and a brush, but to Wilbur, it looks like a foreign object. These chemicals have rarely been around with the use of particle physics to give a quick fix in Wilbur's time. Painting also isn't something he fancies, and thought it's too traditional in comparison to all the glass, marble, and sleek cuts that permeate Todayland.

"How do you use it?" Wilbur asked.

"I'll show you," Jim took another brush and dipped it into the filler. He applied it smoothly into the gap, and then urged Wilbur to brush the rough edges off and continue to cover the hole.

"Never really been a hands on person, have you?" Jim enquired.

"No. I've had robots do these kinds of things, and some don't even use this method anymore."

"So you're quite the spoiled rich kid, aren't you?"

"You could put it that way," Wilbur shrugged. "And still awfully lost."

"And cheated your way into building this whole floor in a few hours," Jim shot a knowing look. "With your fancy gadgets?"

"Pretty much."

"Say, where _are_ you from, anyway?" Jim rubbed his chin as he asked this question.

"That…" Wilbur paused. "…Is an excellent question."

**Author's Note: Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. I haven't updated this in a while huh? Not sure how consistent I can be with this series, but definitely the idea is still on my mind. I have to apply for universities, look for a job. Basically that in between period from high school to college, but extended due to term differences.**


End file.
